


It Was Like Any Other Night

by KazukiSakito



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Somewhat blow Jobs, clueless nic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazukiSakito/pseuds/KazukiSakito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It Started with a Stared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Like Any Other Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I do not own Gangsta (wish I do).  
> Nic and Worick are in their teen like 16 ish.   
> English is not my first language, sorry for the crap grammar.  
> First time writing something sexual.

It was like any other night, but something was different this time.

Worick was lying in his bed as Nic was sitting in the opposite direction. He was staring at the sleeping form of Worick. Nic doesn’t know why he can’t take his eyes off Worick’s sleeping form, but it fills him with this heat that he not too sure if it comfortable or not. Nic glances at Worick’s sleeping face then slowly traces over the rest of Worick’s body. How nice.

Unbeknownst to Nic, Worick was awake, but did not move nor change his breathing paces. Worick was usually asleep by this time from the string of clients he had, but Nic’s intense stare kept him awake and fill him with a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. Deciding to “Fuck it”, Worick sat up in his bed and turn to face Nic, asking why he was staring at him. Nic just shrug, because he didn’t know either.

Worick sigh and look more carefully at Nic, the only light was from the window, so he finally notices that Nic was…erected. Worick sigh again and say, “Hey you’re erected.” As he pointed to the erection. Nic tilted his head and look down and mumbles “Wha- is dat?”

Worick groan and started to rub his head as well as cussing just a bit. Nic in turn stared more at Worick with a confused face. Worick knows that Nic know some parts of se- intercourse but not everything or what is happening to him right now. Worick turn to Nic and explain that when a man get “excited” about sexual thing and stuff, their manhood get hard. Nic continue to stare but gave a small nod. Worick then ask him what got him “excited”. Nic shrug and made a sign saying “Look At” then motioning toward Worick.

Shocked, Worick made his body do the deciding, and motion for Nic to come onto the bed. Nic move according, and sat across from Worick, staring into Worick’s eyes. Worick move closer to Nic, and move his dominant hand toward the erection and whisper “I’ll help”. Even though the first contact was through a pair of jean, Nic flinch and bit his mouth a bit, but did not move away from Worick’s touch. Worick look at Nic then continues to move his hand against the fabric. Nic started to make small, almost inaudible noise from his throat, Worick look at Nic who was biting his lip more and was a tint of red. For some reason, Worick wanted to hear and see more of Nic reaction, he pull his hand away from Nic and heard something like a whimper from Nic.

Worick process to unbutton and pull down Nic’s jean, which reveal a very nice and develop erection. As he touch the harding erection, Nic made a moan like sound and move his other hand to touch the erection as well. Nic gave a moan and some grunting as well as, trying his best to keep quiet. Of course wanting to hear more, Worick fasten the pace a bit more and suddenly a bright idea came into his mind. Worick move his mouth onto the harden erection as he closes his mouth around the hot flesh, a muffle groan was made and Nic came into Worick’s mouth. Moving away from the limping erection and wiping his mouth, Worick came face to face with a burning red Nic who did a poker face who was a bit out of breathe, and he was probably in the same conditions. They stare into each other eyes and made no sound to break the silence that surround them. It was finally broken by Nic who mutter, “You too” as he pointed to Worick’s erection.

Worick just say “Fuck it “grabbing Nic’s head and kissing him.


End file.
